


Let Me Out (Don't Let Me Go)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Banter, During Canon, F/M, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Huddling For Warmth, Pre-Relationship, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:51:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: The metal box was mocking her. They were trapped. They could die. But James was there. And, Kara supposed, it could be worse.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [subjunctive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/subjunctive/gifts).



> Written for subjuctive for the Chocolate Box 2017 fest.
> 
> Thank you for all your prompts! It veered slightly off course of my original intention, but I hope you like it. I imagine it set at some point during Season 2 but it could probably really be any time. Happy Valentine's Day!

It was freezing. Not that it bothered Kara at all, but she was worried. And she was frustrated. The shiny metal walls seemed to mock her, their perfect surface a reminder that neither of her fists nor her kicks nor even the body slam she had tried just moments earlier could do anything to mar them. No dents, no scrapes, no nothing.

They were seemingly untouchable — strength-proof, fire-proof and ice-proof. (She knew. She had tried those too.) 

Just a steel metal cage with a door that had appeared out of thin air seconds before they were tossed in (and then disappeared a second later, after they had landed awkwardly, sprawled on the floor) and them. Trapped. Together. Possibly for days.

“Kara,” James said, voice calm. Patient. The way he had been since they had realized they were stuck in this horrible contraption. He smiled at her, gently, not mockingly, from where he was sitting on the ground, in the dead center of the cage. “We’ve been through this.”

“We have to be overlooking something,” she practically growled. “We have to be!” She turned away from him, started walking the perimeter of the cage once more, for the millionth time, looking for something she had to have missed. But all she saw were the metal walls defying her.

She slammed her hands against the walls as hard as she could, but of course nothing happened, except they bounced off. She chewed on her lip, blinked. She could feel tears of frustration starting to prick behind her eyes, and she scoffed at herself. That was not going to help them now either.

“You know,” James said, voice still soft. “There are a lot more horrible places we could be stuck.”

Kara turned around to look at him. He still had that same soft smile across his face. She could swear his eyes were almost twinkling.

She wanted to say something biting, but instead, she took a deep breath, tried to calm herself down, decided to play along. It wasn’t James’ fault they were stuck here. She was the one who had rushed in without fully stopping to get all the information first. She was the one who hadn’t made sure he was safe before going in for the attack.

“Really?” she asked. She arched a brow at him for effect. “Do tell.”

“Another planet,” he said simply.

She narrowed her eyes at him. “I’ve been to many other planets. I’ll have you know most of them are very pleasant. Much more pleasant than this.”

“A planet without oxygen. And full of kryptonite.”

Kara almost smiled. “Okay,” she said. “I’ll give you that. That could be worse.”

James smiled and patted the ground beside him. Kara sighed, but she got the message. She left her spot along the perimeter of the cage and walked over, slunk down next to him, wrapping her arms around her knees. She tilted her head to look at James.

“Are you cold?”

“Nah.”

“Liar,” she teased. “I see the goosebumps.” She pointed to the bare skin on his arm that his shirt wasn’t covering. She didn’t bother to point out the small trembles she could also see.

He shrugged. “Okay, maybe a little.”

She shook her head, sighed dramatically. “Okay,” she said, scooting over. “Get close to me.”

“Kara …”

“Body heat. It’ll help.”

James looked like he wanted to protest, but instead he nodded, shifted closer to her and let her slide under his arm, her body pressed to his. 

He felt nice. Strong. Like she could stay here for awhile.

No.

She couldn’t think that.

“Where else?” she said instead, steering her mind back into another direction. “You said places.”

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Yes, you sure did.”

James looked thoughtful. “Okay. A prison.”

“Prison is worse than this? This is a prison. But I don’t think they give us food or water or bathroom breaks.”

“It could be. Depends who your cellmate is.”

Kara half smiled at that. “I still don’t buy it,” she said. “Where else?”

“Caught by a villain of the day who wants to experiment on you.”

“I’d kill them.”

“You can’t. That’s the point.”

“But why can’t I kill them? This seems unlikely.”

“They have kryptonite handcuffs.”

“Do they?”

“They do.”

“Okay,” Kara said. She laughed a little. “That’s half acceptable. Try again. What other place is worse than here?”

“Okay,” James said. He turned his head so he was looking her straight in the eyes. “A place that’s somewhere not with you.”

Kara blinked. For a moment, she couldn’t remember how to speak. Or breath. Had he just said what she thought he had?

“What?” she finally managed.

“You heard me.”

“James …”

“You heard me.”

She waited a bit before speaking. He was still staring at her, his eyes never wavering from their position on her face. The hint of amusement in his eyes was gone. Now he just looked serious. 

“Okay,” she said, the words finally coming. “I heard you. But did you mean-”

He cut her off. “No.”

“No what?”

“No, I didn’t mean Supergirl. I meant you, Kara. I don’t want to be some place without you. Not because you’re a superhero. Because you’re you.”

“James …”

“I like you, Kara. I always have. You know that. And it’s more than just like. And I think you know that.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Because we’re trapped in a steel cage with no way out and I want you to know.”

“I thought you said Winn and Alex and J’onn were going to find us before we even get hungry?”

“I still want you to know.”

“Okay.”

He shifted then, started to pull away from her. Instantly her hand came up, took hold of the arm that was around her, keeping him in place beside her.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” he said quietly.

“Don’t be sorry,” she answered. Her voice was firm, steady, more sure than she felt looking into his dark eyes.

“I didn’t …”

She lifted a finger, pressed it against his lips, felt their softness against her skin.

“Don’t be sorry,” she said again, removing her finger and leaning in. 

The kiss was sweet, gentle, his lips moving tenderly against hers. She deepened it, pushed her tongue against his lips, waited till he let her in. She could feel his fingers of one hand trailing up her arm, the other hand pressed against her back.

Finally she pulled back, chest heaving softly. He was staring at her again, this time questioningly.

She smiled. “You were right,” she said.

“I was right?”

“Places are better with me here.” She grinned. He burst out laughing.

When he finally stopped, his eyes were sparkling again. “Well,” he said, a note of teasing in his voice too. “You were right too.”

“Of course I was. But about what exactly?”

“That body heat did make me warmer.”

“You want to try it again?”

“You don’t want to walk the cage perimeter again and search for a way out?”

She shook her head. “Nah,” she said. “Winn and Alex and J’onn will find us. I just want to make you warm.”

•••

(As expected, Winn, Alex and J’onn did find them. And as unexpected, Winn, Alex and J’onn did not comment on the lipstick on James’ shirt. But from the looks on their faces, they definitely all noticed it.)


End file.
